


Some roses, but not most, are red

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Presents, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Parker is annoyed that they've all decided to make one another homemade Valentine's presents. Presents you stole all on your own would have been much more fair.





	

Homemade Valentine's presents were the worst, Parker felt. It would have been okay if they were presents that you made OR STOLE yourself, but for some reason, Alec and Eliot didn't think that counted. Which sucked.

She had asked Sophie and Nate for advice. Their brilliant idea? Write a poem.

"Express something truthful that you feel about them that you've been hesitant to say," Sophie urged, "Think of it as self-discovery!"

"Yeah," said Nate, only half-paying attention, "Say what's on your mind, Parker. But, you know, say it in a nicer way than you normally would." Sophie gave him a dirty look then, but it sounded like good advice to Parker. So when the day finally came, Parker was prepared. Nervous, but prepared.

Eliot had made them a great meal. Warm bacon and artichoke salad, roasted squab with rose-petal-and-honey glaze, potato galette, and heart-shaped chocolate-sambuca mini-cheesecakes topped with candied almonds and redcurrants.

Hardison had made Eliot and Parker a computer game. But after their initial eyerolls, he convinced them to try it, and it turned out that Hardison had taken the time to program both of their physical traits as well as their personalities into "avatars," and that you could get points by doing things like giving money a hug or putting your hair in a ponytail, and you could get through any locked door by either kicking it or stealing it. Parker and Eliot had to admit, it was a pretty sweet gift.

So Parker knew then that it was her turn. So she stood up nervously and said, "Okay, um, so I wrote you guys a poem - but it's my first one and you better not make fun of me or else!"

"Relax darlin', no one wants to poke the crazy," Eliot said, but when Hardison elbowed him he amended it to, "I mean, I'm sure it'll be great."

So she slowly unfolded the piece of paper and nervously began to read:

_"Roses are Red,_  
Violets are Blue,  
Why Sleep with one guy  
When you can have two? 

_"Money is green_  
Diamonds are white  
The two of you naked  
Is my favorite sight 

"Of course diamonds come in all colors, but you guys know that already, but it was for the poem. Anyway, here's the last verse.

" _Oranges are orange  
Apples are red _

"And again I know that apples can be green or yellow, but anyway you get what I mean. And actually now that I think of it only a small percentage of roses are actually red. But anyway, not the point.

"Okay.

_"Oranges are orange._  
Apples are red.  
Remember when I said I wouldn't ever try that one thing?  
Well forget what I said. 

"The end."

Eliot and Alec stared at her for a moment. And then Alec finally responded with, "Best. Valentine's. Present. Ever."

Eliot nodded as Parker gave them a wide grin. She was starting to realize that Nate and Sophie were right about poetry after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt long, long ago, got no response, and then just today someone randomly found it and commented, and I realized I never archived. Originally for the prompt, Leverage, "Roses are red, violets are blue..."


End file.
